


Future Hope

by MelodyText44



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyText44/pseuds/MelodyText44
Summary: This was made by my lovely boyfriend. Enjoy!





	Future Hope

“Such a calm sky. Cloudless, full of stars and dreams. You know, hon, ours are up there somewhere, too,” a younger male mused.

Clearly tired of his bullshit, the woman residing in the bed behind him simply rolled her eyes. “Scott, stop being sappy and get in bed. It’s already late and we have shit to do tomorrow,” she joked.

“Fine, Sam, fine, I’m coming, jeez,” he laughed, removing his  
shirt with a single-handed motion. He’d done it for years, thinking it looked cool. It didn’t at all, but his lover never said otherwise. She loved him too much to care either way. 

As he stripped down and prepared for the night, she couldn’t seem to take her side-glance off of him. She’d seen him nude countless times and hadn’t thought much of it since even before their marriage. For whatever reason, though, tonight she couldn’t help but stare. 

As his jeans hit the floor, he began removing his boxers, until he noticed the locked eyes of his lover. A smile crept across his face as he decided to have a little fun with her. He slid the undergarments down slowly to his knees, and glanced back to making sure she was still staring. Judging by the size of her eyes, she was trapped.

“I’m guessing you like what you see, huh, Sam?”

His voice snapping her out of her trance, she lost control of her voice and ended up stuttering her answer, only managing to mutter “I... I... Mayb... No comment,” with a death glare sent his way.

He laughed at the response as he climbed between the sheets, half-forcing a kiss to his partner’s forehead before whispering in her ear:

“I love you, Samantha.”

Those three words. Hearing him say them always calmed her down. She always appreciated how understanding he was with her, and couldn’t believe she had found him that breezy Autumn night, all those years ago.

She returned the kiss, and rolled over in the sheets, her back now to her lover. As expected, his arms wrapped around her like a blanket, the curvature of their bodies matching perfectly. 

She closed her eyes, preparing for another night’s rest, only to notice her lover’s hands moving. As he slid his hands across her nearly nude form, her eyes widened. She knew where he was going with this. He proceeded to nibble her dangling earlobe, eliciting a very soft moan from the woman in his arms. 

Meanwhile, his hands continued to slide, ending up on her breast and crotch. He massaged her chest, taking care to remember to give her nipple attention as well. His other hand went to work, as well, caressing her still-covered lower lips. Soft moans turned to haggard breaths as he continued his torturous assault, and she could already feel her pressure building.

Unable to piece together full sentences anymore, she devolved to gasping “Scott... Don’t stop...” Evidently, he had other plans, and suddenly stopped all activity, earning a very displeased yelp from his victim. 

A smirk stretched from ear to ear as he kissed her lips and quickly moved to the other end of the bed. Pulling the now slightly damp sheets aside, he found what he was looking for. Removing the now-soaked panties, he took a moment to gaze at his wife’s bare form. Smooth, sleek, beautiful. Her legs still held the scars from an incident from their youth that, thankfully, did not cost his lover her life. Kissing her scars, he slowly moved towards his goal. 

He reached her now dripping mound, and wasted no time helping himself. Running his tongue up and down her slit, he caught another small gasp from the heavily breathing woman. Moving forward, he slowly slid his tongue between her folds, earning yet another moan. He kept up his pace, alternating between sliding his tongue in and out of her slit and gently biting her clit and rolling it between his teeth, which garnered a louder moan than before from the helpless woman. 

Feeling the pressure build again, she managed to moan out, ”Please... Don’t stop... Not... This time.”  
This time around, he was  
more than happy to oblige, removing his lips from her lower set and moving to her upper. Meanwhile, he moved a hand to take its place, sliding his longest fingers back between her folds where his tongue just was. As his fingers swirled inside her and their tongues battled fiercely in their passionate embrace, she felt herself peak.

Her back arched.   
Every muscle twitched and tensed. Her eyes rolled skywards as she bit her lower lips and the waves of ecstasy rippled through her body, soaking her lover’s hand. He brought his dripping fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, savoring his lover’s taste. 

He laid back down next to her as she came down off her pleasure high and closed his eyes preparing to sleep, thinking his work was done.

He could not have been more wrong.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the sheets and a new weight on his stomach. His eyes quickly reopened to find his wife on top of him, supporting herself with her hands on his stomach, with a fire in her eyes he hadn’t seen in a while. She quickly took advantage of his surprise, planting a huge kiss on his lips before kissing her way down his body.

Arriving at her goal, she took his half-erect member in her hand and licked it, base to tip, kissing the head as she pulled away. Leaning back forward, she slowly took half the rod in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it making it as slick as possible before sliding as much of the fully-hardened rod into her throat as she could. As she continued to suck on the member, she kept an eye on the owner, watching his expression. Globs of saliva began to drip down his shaft as she enjoyed his taste, and she saw his head tilt back. She knew what that meant and made a point to stop the moment she saw it. 

Moving back up to her lover’s lips, she kissed him, and they shared the taste of his shaft before their eyes met in mutual agreement. They both knew what they wanted. They each spoke a single word.

“Babe.”

“Yeah.”

Their gazes broke, and she  
moved back down to his still-erect member. Deciding to forgo any protection, she rubbed her wet slit across his length, transferring her love juices to it. Their eyes met once more, his member twitched in anticipation, and they both nodded. His hands moved to her hips as she guided his head to her slit. As his tip pressed against her opening, they shared one more loving stare, before his eyes narrowed. 

It was time.

His hips bucked, sending his member deep inside his wife all at once causing her head to cock back as she moaned in pleasure from being filled all at once. She was given but a moment to rest as he slid his length back and pushed it back in, grunting and earning yet another moan from his lover. Leaning towards him, she planted her lips to his as his arms wrapped around her. His thrusting continued as their mouths did battle once  
more, until she felt his member start to twitch. 

“Babe...”

She looked back at her lover, and between thrusts he confirmed her suspicions.

“It’s fine. Do it. Just this once, I want to FEEL it. To feel YOU. Do it, Scott.”

He froze. His eyes grew wide in disbelief. But one look at his wife, the love of his life, and he could tell she was serious. Pulling her back towards him, his thrusting sped up. It was coming. 

Planting one last passionate kiss on his wife’s waiting lips, he thrust as far as he could into her depths and let go. As he did, she could feel the heat from his essence inside her, sending her over her own edge again. Once again, the waves of pleasure sure overtook her, and with a loud moan that their neighbors probably heard through the open windows, she climaxed again. Collapsing on top of her husband, his member slid out with a soft ‘pop’ and their mixed juices dripped onto their bed. Using the last of his strength, he pulled his wife up to meet his eyes, and kissed her, deeply and passionately, one last time.

“I love you, Scott.” she gasped out.

“I love you, too, Samantha.” he responded. 

Wrapping her back up in both his embrace and the parts of the sheets that were still dry, the lovers drifted off to sleep, their energy spent. As he closed his eyes, Scott noticed a single pair of stars out his window. Two stars, right next to each other, twinkling like the rings on their fingers. 

“Heh. Told you they were up there,” he laughed, succumbing to his exhaustion. “I love you so much, Samantha. Sweet dreams.”

-fin 


End file.
